Hitherto, cloths having water repellency have been demanded in the fields of sports garment, casual garment, umbrella cloth, and the like, and it is performed to adhere a fluorine-based water repellent or the like to a cloth (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In addition, in recent years, for the purpose of taking the environment into consideration, it has been proposed to adhere a fluorine-based water repellent with a low content of a compound having possibility to affect living things (for example, perfluorooctanoic acid, perfluorooctanesulfonic acid, etc.) to a cloth (see, for example, Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-60-94645
Patent Document 2: JP-A-61-70043
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2007-247089